Puppet Strings
by BadAssPrinceton-14
Summary: Envy has fallen hard for someone just as cruel and bloodthirsty as he is. The shocking part is he's human! To make things worse for poor little Envy, this man seems to know just which strings to pull to make his new little puppet dance.
1. Chapter 1

**Puppet Strings**** Chapter one**

Kimblee X Envy (Kimvy)

I pulled the trigger. I fired the shot that started the war in Ishval. All the death, the pain and the blood… that was my fault. Does that mean I was the one who made him smile? Am I the one who made him so happy? The one who made him feel so alive? I used to watch him from the shadows and ask myself those questions over and over. I never got my answers, but I got something better.

"Envy! Envy, wake up! He's coming…" Lust shook me violently. That was the day we met… officially at least. Back at home, I couldn't stop talking about him; though it seemed okay because Lust kept asking questions about him. She'd always want details when I came home. I'd always have stories to tell after watching him work. He was an artist, and will be again once I get him out of jail.

That day, he came to me. "Eh? What? Who?" I asked, still half asleep. I remember thinking that only one person would be worth waking up for. Solf J. Kimblee walked through the door, head held high and grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey there…"

My jaw dropped. I could hardly believe he was standing there. I had to slap myself before I could take my eyes off him. When I looked up, however, Lust had him pinned to the wall. "Why did you come here?" she asked. I stood behind her, arms crossed. We were both in disbelief when we heard that Father had summoned him. Even while being threatened, his blue eyes stayed cold as ice and his smile as cool as could be.

"You're lying." I glared at him. I couldn't let my emotions get in the way; not even my growing feelings for him. "We'll ask again. Why did you come down here, Human?"

His cruel laugh made us both shiver. "Kimblee. I'm hardly human… or so they say." He pulled himself to his feet, easily pushing Lust aside. "I'm looking for the man who sent me this note. He says he's called 'Father' and that I could find him here." His voice didn't even quiver. He had no fear.

"Aren't you scared? We could kill you in less than a second." Lust glared at him.

He simply smiled back at her. "One who spreads death and destruction must accept that in his pursuit, he will never be far from either… Why should I fear death?"

Those words remain. He brushed us aside, as if we were no threat at all. "Enough, children." Father's voice broke the stunned silence Kimblee had left behind. "This man has come to help us… that's no way to treat a guest…" Lust crossed her arms. Gluttony looked down at his feet, trying to quell his hunger and his urge to swallow the human. I just turned away. "They don't call him the Crimson Alchemist for nothing… he has the same bloodlust as Envy."

Lust giggled, walking up behind me, "You were right… he is hot," she whispered and tried to pass it off as kissing my neck. Father saw through it.

"Envy… why don't you show Mr. Kimblee around?"

"I'd sure appreciate it." He was taunting me, even without knowing which child Father had spoken to.

"… Yes, Father." I sighed heavily, ignoring the surprised look on Kimblee's face; as though he was shocked that I was the one with bloodlust. "Follow me…" On the outside, I remained calm, almost angry and unsure why I was the one Father had chosen for that task; but on the inside I didn't know what to do with myself. I led him down the hall and through the underground system.

"Quite the place you've got here…" he gave me that cold grin again. "So, your father tells me that each of his children has a gift. Tell me, Envy… which gift do you have?"

"Why would I tell you," I asked, turning to face him, no longer looking like myself, "when I can show you?" Dark hair cascaded down past my shoulders, stopping at my hips. The clothes I'd chosen barely covered up the female curves I'd chosen to show him and my voice had changed.

"Oh, this is perfect!" He laughed. "Anyone ever tell you that you're gorgeous?"

"Sure…" I told him in my female voice as I changed myself back. "When I can look like anything and anyone, I'm bound to get a few complements." I grinned back at him, running my fingers through my own hair. Before I could blink, I was loosely pinned.

"No… I mean you. You're beautiful. What could be more beautiful than work that puts the body and soul at risk? I'm told you do that every day…"

"… Yes." A grin spread across my face and I felt as though the tables had turned. Maybe this time he was the one after me, and I didn't have to hide in the shadows anymore. "You could say that…" I grinned as I kicked a carcass into the sewer water.

"Carnage turns you on?" He asks, breathing into my neck.

"Why wouldn't it? I've never felt as alive as when I'm watching someone else bleeding out and clinging to life…" I spoke honestly, and that seemed to be what he wanted to hear. He pushed his way between my legs, ran his hand up to my ass and forced a kiss on me. I couldn't hide it anymore. I kissed him back and wrapped my legs around his waist. I wanted him so badly and now he knew it. "You gonna rape me now?" I asked, out of breath.

"Shhh…" He licked his lips and grinned, pulling my shorts off. "You can't rape the willing, my puppet. I'll teach you that much, at least." This time, he licked my neck. I'll never know why, but that flipped a switch inside me that had never been touched before. My want for him grew; it didn't take long at all for want to become need. "I'll be the only one pulling your strings from now on. I'll make you mine; no matter what it takes… or how much blood I have to spill."

"Is that a challenge, Mister Crimson?" I asked with a grin of my own.

"You can call me Kimblee… or Master. Master works too."

His chuckle sent shivers through me and I was his. It was that easy; even though I know it shouldn't have been. "Not here…. My room." I whispered to him and led him off, not bothering to put my shorts back on. He gave a slight moan as he followed and told me that the way I walk turned him on.

He locked the door behind us and pinned me again; this time on my bed. Kimblee licked my neck again and took a nibble before he started undressing me again. "Excuse me, Human… but you're going to have to be pretty damn special to give me orders."

"Good thing I'm amazing then. I'm not worried, Puppet," he answered pulling my hair back so he could bite my neck again. I shivered and moaned, almost in agreement. My eyes closed and I felt myself slipping away. He pulled his white gloves off, one finger at a time and slid two fingers inside me. Another moan escaped me and I felt the urge to pull away and pounce on him instead. He must have seen it in me because he pulled my hair again. He teased me for hours with his fingers and tongue and just as I was about to find release, he kissed me sweetly and stopped. "Only good boys get it all."

My eyes snapped open. I couldn't believe he was stopping, or that he was still dressed. "You insufferable pest! I should kill you for that!" I went for his neck. Kimblee just smiled and grabbed my wrist and forced my hand down his pants. He grabbed my hair with the other hand.

"Do you feel that?" he asked in a heated whisper, knowing I had almost instantly melted again. I nodded and looked into his voided blue eyes again. "You want this, don't you, Envy?"

I nodded again, unable to pull my hand or gaze away. "Yes."

"Then you're going to have to prove you deserve it… you have to earn it, Envy." When I started to ask why, he kissed me. "I know it was you… you've been watching me, haven't you, my dear?"

He'd seen right though me. Stunned, I tried to pull away. He held me in place. "Grip it." I obeyed, as if on a reflex. He moaned for me. "You don't have to be shy, Envy… I'd know those longing eyes anywhere… I just had to make sure…" he told me as he pulled away. "You do understand, don't you? I need to know without question that you're mine."

"Yours?" I watched him carefully.

"Mmhm… then I'll be yours too."

"Mine?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Mmhm." He put his gloves back on, straightened his uniform and kissed my cheek before he disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in my room for I don't remember how long, pulling at my hair, digging at my palms and biting my lips and tongue. No one had ever done that to me! No one had the right! I swore that I'd kill that stupid human or remind him that he was beneath me! I'd crush his skull with my bare hands! For some reason, that image turned into my hand tracing his cheek. That smile haunted me. There was a war raging upstairs and all I could think about was Solf's pale skin and seductive grin.

I could be dancing in showers of blood but all I wanted to do was find Kimblee. In one moment, I wanted to rip his chest open and in the next, I wanted to crawl inside and bathe in his blood; but not out of malice… I wanted to feel him surround me. I wanted to hide inside him and sleep, knowing that the rest of the world didn't matter… knowing they couldn't touch me here.

Unable to understand what was happening to me, I tore my room apart: thrashed the pillows, shredded the blankets, tore open the mattress and pulled the springs out. "HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME? STUPID HUMAN! DON'T YOU KNOW? COMPARED TO ME YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU'RE WEAK! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! YOU'LL NEVER CONTROL ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I broke everything of human comfort and raked my fingernails down my face and neck, screaming as my body healed itself before I bled too much and gathered all the scraps, piling them into a makeshift nest. I crawled in and pulled at my hair again, grinding my teeth together and breathing heavily.

I decided I had to go up and find him. He'd be hard to spot in that uniform among the other soldiers, but if anyone could find him, it would be me. I changed into a military uniform as I felt the moonlight wash over me. Coming above ground wasn't something I liked to do in my own skin, but if I could get someone else in trouble, it was well worth the trip. I vowed silently that I would find Kimblee and make him mine. The day had passed and the fighting had slowed while most people slept. A few guards kept watch and that made it easy to find Kimblee's tent.

I snuck past the guard with ease and slipped inside, taking my true form. I was greeted by a warm chuckle. "You just couldn't stay away from me, could you?" his voice was like silk, making it hard to stay focused. "You really are my little puppet, aren't you?

"Don't give me that! I came here to… to…" My face went scarlet. I couldn't even remember why I'd gone to the trouble of coming up in the first place. All I knew is that I wanted to see him again. Kimblee sat up and pulled me by the wrist and into his arms.

"No more fuss… you'll wake someone…" he whispered. "I don't want to have to share my puppet."

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all." Kimblee's smile made me melt again. He grabbed me by the hair and forced my face down in his pillow. This time, he didn't tease me… he didn't even prep me. Kimblee pulled my pants down and slid his length inside me- no fingers, just him.

He felt so good. I didn't want anything else but for that moment to last forever. It didn't take me long to catch on to what he wanted. Every time I moaned too loudly, he'd pull away- so I learned to stay quiet and just breathe heavily into the pillow. He didn't hold back. Solf wasn't gentle. He clawed down my back, drawing beads of blood and licked them clean with the tip of his tongue. Kimblee thrust his entire length inside me- rough, fast and deep- until we both came. He held my member and filled me with his seed, then licked mine off his hand. As he pulled out and I caught my breath, Kimblee whispered to me, "Did you know… human seed has the same chemical make as human blood?" he licked his hand again; teasing me.

I rolled onto my back and stared up at the man. I couldn't understand the feelings I had, but I didn't care. He seemed to understand them just fine. Kimblee bent down and softly kissed my lips. "You're mine, Envy… I'll never let go."


End file.
